Drama King
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Masquerade wanna take over Vestroyia, and he challenged his enemies, but the BladeBreakers inteferented their battle! What happen next?


**Drama King**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**What if Masquerade wanna take over not just Vestroyia, now he wanna take over the beyblade's bit-beast!**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

There was one girl, she looked over something on the poster, stick on the wall. It written:

_"Meet the BladeBreakers and have a BeyBattle_  
_Time: 12.00 PM - 2.00 PM_  
_Place: VeekaIzhanez Mall"_

_"Meet the Bakugan Battle Brawlers characters_  
_Time: 12.00 PM - 2.00 PM_  
_Place: VeekaIzhanez Mall"_

**Girl's POV**  
**Wait the minute! Where's......**

She walked away from scene and cried.

...

_**Time: 12.15 PM**_  
_**Place: VeekaIzhanez Mall, Tokyo, Japan.**_

The two meet-the-characters session at the same time and place occured their fans rushed to get after their favourite characters.

When the BladeBreakers were made of one BeyBattle between them and their fans, Kenny looked over one booth (meet the Bakugan Brawlers)

"Kenny, what are you looking for?" asked Tyson.

"Emm... nothing. I just looked over that booth. They're also awesome as we are," said Kenny.

"Maybe we can look over them after we finished beybattle,"

Tyson rushed to the beybattle as he need to get the battle against one of his fan. Max became a referee.

"Are you ready?" asked Max to Tyson and his fan. "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!"

Unfortunately, that battle stopped suddenly as much audiences there ran to another booth. That makes the BladeBreakers rushed after them, to know more about.

When they arrived at some place....

At the same time, in Bakugan Battle Brawlers booth, Dan and his friends were treating their fans, signing their autograph to them. get a pic with them.....

A few minutes later, all of their fans rushed out from the scene, ran toward one place.

That makes Dan and his friends followed after them.

They arrived among crowds of their fans. Also BladeBreakers fans.

They saw of someone walked toward them.

At the same time, Dan asked for something to Tyson, standing behind him.

"Hey! Are you Dan Kuso?" asked Tyson suddenly.

"Yeah, that's me," said Dan. "But we have something important,"

"What's that?"

"I can tell you who is him,"

Meanwhile, Ray and Max looked over someone that caused their fans ran away.

"You think who's the guy who make our fan run away from us?" asked Max.

"I'm not sure," said Ray. "I've never seen him before,"

"But we know," said Julie suddenly.

"Hey, you're from Bakugan Battle Brawlers booth, right?" asked Max.

"Yeah, but you know what? That uninvited guest here caused our fans run away," said Runo

"So we are," said Ray.

At the same time....

"We know who is him," said Alice. "He want to take over the Infinity Core,"

"That's him in your story," said Kenny. "And we don't know about him,"

"And we need to tell you about him," said Marucho.

"Just tell us. We want to know," said Hillary.

At another corner.....

"You know who is him?" asked Kai.

"He's Masquerade," said Shun.

That time, Masquerade heard of one dialogue then he walked toward Kai.

"You dare to fight against me?" asked Masquerade.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kali pertama aku mengenalimu_  
_Mahu bersama_  
_Mahu bersama_  
_Raut wajahmu bersih_  
_Meyakinkan hati ini_  
_Aku terpaut_

(Translated in English)  
_For the first time, I known you  
Wanna be with you  
wanna be with you  
Such a pure complexion  
Makes me confident  
I've been attracted_

"What are you mentioning about?" asked Kai.

"You better not to accept his battle. Both of you are not a 'perfect match'," said Shun to Kai.

Masquerade leaved the scene. The rest of the BladeBreakers and Bakugan Battle Brawlers rushed toward them.

"Kai, are you allright?" asked Tyson to Kai.

"Shun, what happen to you? Did Masquerade anything to you?" asked Dan to Shun.

That makes Kai and Shun leaved the scene, walked to different place each.

But Masquerade stood in front of them. Kai and Shun gasped.

"Both of you can't go anywhere," said Masquerade. "Until you dare to get a battle with me,"

"You can't, Masquerade!" screamed Dan, rushed to him. "You need to get over my dead body first,"

That makes the rest of the BladeBreakers (Tyson, Max, Ray) rushed toward Masquerade.

"Yeah, we can't allow you to harm any of our friends here," shouted Tyson.

"Hey, you say 'we're friends'?" asked Dan to Tyson. "I like!"

That time, Runo, Alice, Julie and Marucho rushed toward them.

"They're right," shouted Runo. "You're forbidden to harm any of my friends,"

"And you need to stop to get after us, Masquerade," shouted Alice.

Masquerade smirked.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Semua dusta palsu_  
_Aku tertipu_  
_Keperibadianmu_  
_Berubah menurut nafsu_  
_Panggilanmu gelaranmu_  
_Baru ku tahu_

(Translated in English)  
_Everything's fake_  
_I've been tricked_  
_Your personalities_  
_Changed with your intention_  
_Your name, your call_  
_Now I know_

"Who's Masquerade?" asked Tyson to Kenny.

"I'm not sure," said Kenny. "We don't have any information about him in my computer,"

"But we know him as well," said Dan. "He's a first class player and he has a Doom Card to take all Bakugans in Doom Dimension. If you wanna know, he want to get after Infinity Core thus he can take over Vestroyia,"

"And the world will be in big trouble," said Kai.

And then, the 6 bakugan Brawlers and Masquerade started the battle. The BladeBreakers were just look at them.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers, started!"

The battle between the 6 Brawlers and Masquerade started.

Dan started with, "Drago, come out!"

Runo started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Trigerra, come out!"

Shun started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Skyress, come out!"

Marucho started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Preyas, come out!"

Julie started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Gomel, come out!"

Alice started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Hydra, come out!"

All of them appeared.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Masquerade started. "Reaper, come out!"

_Power level: Reaper- 900, 6, Bakugans- 1500_

That makes the BladeBreakers surprised.

"See?" asked Tyson. "They have a....."

"But they're not b bit-beasts," said Max.

That time....

"Card Gate, revealed!" Masquerade started "Maximum Powers!"

That makes all the 6 Bakugans lost of their powers a little.

_Power level: Reaper- 3900, 6 Bakugans- 500_

"It couldn't be!" screamed Dan.

"You better stop of this, Masquerade!" shouted Alice. "Stop it now!"

"It's too late," said Masquerade, as he shown of the Doom Card.

That time, Reaper had finished all 6 Bakugans until they lost of their powers.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Lakon layarmu hebat_  
_Terpukau ku melihat_  
_Isi hati murahan_  
_Sampai bila_  
_Kau mahu tersesat_  
_Tidak kau penat_  
_Hidup penuh muslihat_  
_Mahkotamu Raja Drama_

(Translated in English)  
_What the awesome act_  
_Makes me mermerized_  
_What the cheap of your heart_  
_Until when_  
_You wanna be lost_  
_You never been tired_  
_With your tricky life_  
_Your crown, Drama King_

"STOP IT!!" the BladeBreakers appeared suddenly, then Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai started beyblading.

All beyblades moved suddenly, makes Reaper started to attacked them.

Then,

"Okay, BladeBreakers!" screamed 4 of them. "Come out!!"

The bit-beasts of the BladeBreakers (Dragoon, Draciel, Driger and Dranzer) appeared.

That makes Masquerade shocked.

"It seems you want to defeat me, with the another way," said Masquerade.

"BladeBreakers, don't do that!!" screamed Runo.

"You don't know anything about Masquerade, stop it!" screamed Dan.

The beyblades still rushing toward Reaper, then.........

Masquerade held of one card.

"Card Gate, revealed!"

Then, one tornado appeared, came toward the beyblades.

The BladeBreakers make a 4 way attack to stop the tornado. But they failed, their beyblades moved up with wind flow.

"It can't be!" screamed Tyson.

Masquerade smirked.

Then, the beyblades fell down on the ground, stopped spinning.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau masih berpura-pura_  
_Kata-katamu hanya propaganda_  
_Mengejar hijau ungu_  
_Mata kelabu_  
_Ini bukan kau yang pernah ku kenal dulu_  
_Panggilanmu gelaranmu_  
_Baruku tahu_

(Translated in English)  
_You're still pretending_  
_Your words only just a propagand_  
_Getting after the green, purple_  
_of grey eyes_  
_This is not you that I known before_  
_Your name, your call_  
_Now I know_

"We've been defeated...." said Tyson.

"Masquerade, what you've done?" screamed Dan. "You better responsible for this!"

"You're not just want to take over Vestroyia and defeated us," shouted Runo. "And you want to...."

Masquerade walked toward the BladeBreaker's beyblades, he took all of them.

"Hey! You better not touch it!" shouted Max.

"You're not deserved for them!" screamed Ray.

Then, Masquerade pulled out their 'bit-beasts' and the body of beyblades leaved there at all.

"You can't do that," shouted Kai.

"Who's say that?" asked Masquerade.

"The beyblades and bit-beasts not belong to yours," said Kai.

"Kai, you need to be careful with him!" screamed Ray.

Then, Kai held of his beyblade and started launching it.

Then, Masquerade thrown his Bakugan and their double battle started.

That makes the BladeBreakers took their beyblades from the ground and they launched them.

While the Bakugan Brawlers relaunched their Bakugans and get after their trick cards.

But that makes Masquerade didn't give up. He activated his Doom Card.

That time, 6 Bakugans and BladeBreakers bit-beasts fought against Masquerade's Reaper.

Masquerade actitivated his one power card, makes the Darkness Element of Reaper increased 100%, thus makes Reaper's power increased 2 times more.

The 6 Bakugan Brawlers and BladeBreakers shocked. Kenny chekced over his computer, he can't find Reaper's weakness.

"We need to do something," said Tyson.

"We must defeat Masquerade, but how?" asked Dan.

They didn't have much space to attack as Reaper defeated all of them, then they had been taken into the Doom Dimension.

That makes them felt sad, upset of Masquerade's dirty game.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Lakon layarmu hebat_  
_Terpukau ku melihat_  
_Isi hati murahan_  
_Sampai bila_  
_Kau mahu tersesat_  
_Tidak kau penat_  
_Hidup penuh muslihat_  
_Mahkotamu Raja Drama_

(Translated in English)  
_What the awesome act_  
_Makes me mermerized_  
_What the cheap of your heart_  
_Until when_  
_You wanna be lost_  
_You never been tired_  
_With your tricky life_  
_Your crown, Drama King_

"Now, what you can do right now?" asked Masquerade. "You're nothing right here,"

"But not yet, Masquerade!" screamed Dan. "We don't knee down to you! We won't let Vestroyia fall into your hand!"

"But what do you have now?"

Then.....

The Doom Dimension revealed suddenly, the 6 Bakugans and BladeBreaker's bit-beasts moved out. Masquerade shocked.

"How it could be?" Masquerade shocked. "It can't be! Any Bakugans which entered into Doom Dimension never come back,"

"Maybe you don't know that the 'unknown element' also there," said Tyson.

"And what are you waiting for?" asked Hillary. "Finish him!!"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Panggilanmu gelaranmu_  
_Baru ku tahu_  
_Kau bertakhta_  
_Bagai maharaja di atas lembah_  
_Lakon layarmu yang terhebat_  
_Memukau mata melihat_  
_Tidak kau penat_  
_Hidup penuh dengan tipu muslihat_  
_Sampai bila Raja Drama_  
_Sampai bila Raja Drama_  
_Tidak kau penat_  
_Hidup penuh dengan tipu muslihat_  
_Sampai bila Raja Drama_  
_Sampai bila Raja Drama_  
_Tidak kau penat_  
_Hidup penuh dengan tipu muslihat_

(Translated in English)  
_Your name, your call_  
_Now I know_  
_You take over_  
_As a king on the valley_  
_Your most awesome act_  
_You've never tired_  
_Live fully with your trick_  
_Until when Drama King_  
_Until when Drama King_  
_You've never tired_  
_Live fully with your trick_  
_Until when Drama King_  
_Until when Drama King_  
_You've never tired_  
_Live fully with your trick_

Dan started with, "Drago, come out!"

Runo started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Trigerra, come out!"

Shun started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Skyress, come out!"

Marucho started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Preyas, come out!"

Julie started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Gomel, come out!"

Alice started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Hydra, come out!"

At the same time, Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai launched their beyblades. Their bit-beast appeared.

"Dragoon, come out!" screamed Tyson.

"Draciel, come out!" screamed Max.

"Driger, come out!" screamed Ray.

"Dranzer, come out!" screamed Kai.

Then, all of them were altogether defeated Reaper and Masquerade.

The dimension finished.

They returned in VeekaIzhanez Mall, but......

"Hey, where's Masquerade?" asked Dan.

And then, they saw of Masquerade, stood in front of them then he revealed his mask.

And.....

If you wanna know who is him, just look up who appeared first at the beginning of the story. That's him!

The End

Moral Value: Don't try to take a revenge to someone that hate us.

**Okay, bad story, right? REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!!**

**Soundtrack: Drama King by Meet Uncle Hussin feat. Black.**


End file.
